Cool
by GreeeneGirl
Summary: Edward y Bella se han divorciado, y una clausula de su divorcio, los hace tener que pasar una semana juntos, junto con sus dos pequeñas hijas. Pero esta vez, Edward esta con Tanya y Bella con Jacob. Una semana, que los llevará a un recorrido de recuerdos y podría hacer surgir la idea de una nueva oportunidad. Lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esto es una adaptación del fanfic Cool, de Hungegirrrl.**_

_**Cool**_

Isabella tenía 26 años, una cabellera morena, larga y ondulada. Su tez blanca combinaba perfecto con sus ojos achocolatados que no dejaban en claro su edad. Era una mujer con buen cuerpo, veterinaria exitosa, con dos hijas, Reneesme y Carlie, Reneesme era hija de ella y su ex-esposo Edward Cullen y Carlie era hija adoptiva de ambos.

Reneesme tenía cuatro años, mientras que su hermana tenía apenas unos tres.

Edward Cullen tenía 29 años, sus ojos verdes siempre se iluminaban al ver a sus dos chicas favoritas, a sus hijas Reneesme y Carlie. Su cabello era cobrizo al igual que el de su hija, tenía el cabello algo alborotado. Era bastante alto y atlético, con espalda ancha y un abdomen algo marcado. Era el mejor en su trabajo, arquitecto, esa era su pasión.

Ambos habían estado casados durante cinco años, pero llevaban diez de conocerse.

Esa semana, iba a ser la semana especial de la familia Cullen. Según el contrato de divorcio una semana al año, Edward y Bella tenían que estar juntos, sin importar el lugar, junto con sus hijas, conviviendo y sin discutir. Pero esta semana era diferente, esta semana Bella llevaba a Jacob y Edward llevaba a Tanya. Y sin importar la situación ambos acordaron que la decisión de llevar cada quien a su pareja era correcta.

Bella estaba en la cocina de la cabaña en la que solía escapar cuando era joven con su ex esposo.

-¿Estás bien?

Pregunto Jacob mientras abrazaba su cintura y sus labios buscaban su cuello. A Bella le encantaba ese contacto, los labios de Jacob siempre sabían que hacer pero en ese momento no parecían surtir mucho efecto.

-Sí, es solo que Edward me pone de nervios, es todo.

-¿Es eso? ¿O estás celosa de que venga con su novia?

Bella se separo rápidamente.

-No estoy celosa, Edward y yo estamos bien, todo está bien entre nosotros.

Bella había decidido que ese sería su nuevo mantra con referencia a su ex esposo y es que las últimas veces que se habían visto, las cosas no habían salido muy bien, había discusiones, reclamos del pasado e incluso discusiones que habían llegado a lo físico. Como la bofetada que Bella le dio cuando Edward sugirió que ella no era una buena madre.

-Bella relájate, solo será una semana, no puedes dejar que tus hijas te vean así o pensaran que pasa algo malo.

Bella asintió, le relajaba la idea de tener a Jacob ahí con ella por el simple hecho de que Jacob era su mejor sedante.

Edward tenía las manos tensas sobre el volante, manejando a una alta velocidad por la carretera, comenzaba a poner nerviosa a su novia.

-Ya quiero conocer a esas dos pequeñas, por las fotos que me has enseñado se que son hermosas, pero me imagino que en persona deben de ser dos princesas.

Edward sonrió un poco, el recuerdo de sus hijas siempre lo hacía sonreír, pero ver a Bella era todo un calvario, porque Edward sabía que una parte de él, por mas minúscula que fuera, seguía enamorado de ella.

-Las vas a adorar.

Respondió algo seco.

-Cariño ¿estás bien?

Tanya acaricio un poco su mejilla, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Tanya sabía que la historia de Peeta con Edward había sido algo intenso, por lo que ella tenía miedo pero prefería no externarlo, no quería ponerlo más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

-Amor, sé que cuando lleguemos tus hijas te recibirán de lo mejor y eso será más que suficiente para que estés tranquilo el resto de la semana.

Tanya desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad para poder besar la mejilla de Edward sin problemas. Edward sentía algo por Tanya, la quería definitivamente la quería y ver cómo sería con sus hijas sería la prueba final para saber si la amaba.

-Bella, se aproxima un auto debe ser él.

Bella se asomo por la ventana y Edward la vio de inmediato seguía siendo igual de hermosa que cuando la conoció.

Se aproximo con el auto, estacionando lo más lento que podía, temiendo lo peor. Bella esperaba en el porche con sus dos emocionadas hijas en cada lado y detrás de ella sosteniéndola de la cintura Jacob.

Edward bajo con sus gafas de sol puestas, le abrió la puerta a Tanya y tomo su mano, su mano era lo único que lo mantenía en tierra en esos momentos, ver a Bella con el moreno le había puesto el estomago al revés.

Bella lo miro por unos instantes y corrió a abrazarlo, oliendo de nuevo su aroma, sintiendo sus brazos de nuevo alrededor de su cintura. A veces le solía ser difícil recordar como era antes, pero ese abrazo le hizo recordar de inmediato a la chica flacucha de una sola trenza que solía ir a clases de cocina.

-Sigues igual que siempre.

Edward solo sonrió un poco, en realidad no era el mismo de siempre sin ella.

-Me gustaría presentarles a alguien.

Dijo Edward recordando que tenía a su novia a su lado. Rompió el abrazo y tomo a Tanya por la cintura.

-Mis dulces, me gustaría presentarles a alguien.

Las dos pequeñas se acercaron inseguras pero su madre las apoyaba mientras saludaba a Tanya.

-Mucho gusto Delly, he oído hablar mucho sobre ti.

Tanya relajo los hombros, al parecer sentía mucha presión por la aprobación de la ex de su novio y sus hijas. La madre de Tanya le había dicho que si una ex esposa no acepta a la pareja de su ex podría hacer hasta lo imposible para hacer que terminaran.

-Jacob, ya conoces a Edward.

Los dos hombres se saludaron con cierto recelo, casi sin mirarse, por el contrario de cuando saludo a Tanya.

-Bueno ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Prepare limonada. Pasemos.

Edward entro por la ancha puerta de la cabaña, observando a su alrededor podía notar que todo seguía igual que cuando se había ido. Cargo a sus dos hijas en sus brazos, besándolas y haciéndoles pequeños cariños, presentándolas con Tanya y observando a su novia ver como trataba a sus dos pequeños dulces.

Bella servía limonadas tratando de evitar la mirada de Edward a toda costa, observaba a Tanya con sus hijas y el cuadro que hacían los cuatro la ponía un poco celosa. Era su familia.

-Parece que Carlie necesita una siesta.

Bella usaba de excusa el pequeño bostezo que la pequeña había soltado, tomo a su hija en sus brazos casi arrebatándola de las manos de Tanya, Edward lo noto de inmediato.

-Nessie, tu también necesitas dormir.

-¿Ahora? Pero Tanya dice que trajo regalos.

Tanya miro sonriente a Bella, pero Bella no correspondió el gesto.

-Pues a menos que Tanya quiera escuchar alguna de tus rabietas o ella ponerte a dormir, no creo que sea la hora.

La cara de Tanya enrojeció de inmediato. Bella tomo a su otra hija de la mano y las llevo para ponerlas a dormir, primero a Carlie y luego a Reneesme.

-¿No te cae bien Tanya mamá?

-¿Qué dices?

Reneesme se giro un poco para verla mejor.

-La miras de manera muy extraña.

Bella se sorprendió de inmediato, si su pequeña y despistada hija había podido notar sus miradas de odio, no quería ni saber lo que Edward le diría.

-Es que estoy cansada dulce es todo.

Beso su frente y salió lentamente tratando de no despertarla pero una mano la detuvo y la acorralo contra la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

Pregunto Edward enojado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Edward la miro burlón.

-Deja de hacerte la tonta, yo me aguanto a tu noviecito, te pido que al menos trates de ser educada con mi pareja.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

Edward soltó el brazo de Bella dejando su mano marcada en el.

-Por qué si no lo haces tomo a mis hijas y me largo de este maldito lugar.

Bella lo miro asustada y asintió.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de… de cómo la estaba tratando.

Edward se volvió sin siquiera mirarla y Bella camino avergonzada detrás de él.

-Ya se durmieron.

La voz de Edward sonaba tranquila en comparación de cómo se sentía, tener a Bella así de cerca, sentir su aliento tan cerca de sus labios, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo de nuevo habían hecho que le doliera el pecho.

-¿Quieren una cerveza?

Pregunto Jacob levantándose de su asiento, los tres asintieron.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?

Pregunto Bella tratando de sonar cortes.

-Bueno…

Dijo Tanya sonriendo – Nos conocimos en una exposición de arte, a los dos nos gustan los mismos artistas así que quedamos para cenar y desde ahí nos hemos hecho inseparables, en verdad Bella no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de conocer a tus pequeñas.

Bella sonreía lo mas diplomática que podía ¿EXPOSICION DE ARTE? Tontos. Pensó, a ella no le gustaban esas cosas.

-¿Y tu Bella como conociste a Jacob?

Pregunto Tanya al ver a Jacob entrando con las cervezas.

-En un partido de baloncesto. —Contesto Jacob sonriente mientras Bella le daba un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza—Los Celtics de Boston contra los Chicago Bulls. Se veía derrochadoramente sensual en su pequeña playera de un equipo tan malo.

Bella le dio un pequeño golpe. Bella siempre había sido fanática del baloncesto, aunque nunca lo hubiese podido jugar, ya que era algo torpe con los deportes, pero el baloncesto era una cosa que a Edward en realidad no le gustaba mucho.

-El traía una playera de los Celtics y en cuanto se me acerco metí la mano en mi bolsa para buscar mi gas pimienta.

Todos rieron al imaginar a Bella asustada.

-Me costó demasiado conseguir una cita con ella. Pero valió la pena.

Tomo su mano y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

La cabeza de Edward hervía y la mano de Tanya comenzaba a entumecerse debido al agarre de Edward.

-¿Y ustedes como se conocieron?

Pregunto Tanya a Bella y a Edward. Era claro que los dos se habían puesto más que nerviosos.

-Oh vamos Bella, es algo que nunca nos han contado.

Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron.

-Nos conocimos hace 10 años- respondió Bella.

-Aunque creo, que ya es un poco tarde para hablar de ello, tal vez otro día.

Respondió Edward, tratando de ayudar a Bella a evadir el tema.

Tanya asintió y Jacob miró a ambos con cierta cautela. La presencia de Edward también lo ponía nervioso a él.

Ambas parejas se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Pasaron las horas, y Edward no podía pegar el ojo, a pesar de que le había encantado la idea de ver a sus hijas convivir con su nueva pareja, la imagen de ver a Jacob jugando con sus dulces, y con Bella, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Quito suavemente la mano de Tanya de su pecho, y se levanto para caminar un poco, en el pequeño muelle detrás de la cabaña.

Salió en silencio, y se quedo mirando unos minutos la ventana oscura de la habitación de Bella y Jacob, recordando y tratando de revivir todo aquello que habían pasado juntos.

Camino hasta el muelle y al acercarse hasta la orilla pudo distinguir la figura de Bella sentada frente al lago.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Bella se sobresalto un poco y lo miro divertida.

-No, a pesar de que estoy muy cansada.

Edward la observo unos minutos, seguía igual de hermosa que cuando eran jóvenes, la única diferencia era la pequeña cicatriz en la nariz de Bella, una cicatriz que se había hecho después del accidente… Edward sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordarlo.

-Las niñas se ven muy bien, se ve cuanto las quieres…

-Edward–lo interrumpió Bella –Lamento la manera en la que trate a Tanya hace un rato, es solo que verla con mi familia, me ha destornillado un poco.

Bella volteo la cara, y Edward sabía que era porque Bella odiaba pedir disculpas.

-Está bien, lamento haberte gritado. Te había prometido que no volvería a hacerlo.

Bella agacho la mirada y Edward la imito, la última vez que le había hablado de aquella manera, ella lo había abofeteado.

-Debo irme, no quiero que Jacob se despierte y no me encuentre.

Edward simplemente asintió y decidió no mirarla, sabía que si la miraba sentiría una puñalada en el corazón al saber que ella no le daría un beso de buenas noches.

A Bella le dolía esa indiferencia, pero al mismo tiempo la agradecía, no sabía si tendría fuerzas para rechazarlo o aceptarlo de nuevo.

Edward miro hacia la otra punta del lago, recordando todo lo que había pasado en aquel lugar, y en aquella cabaña…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2. **_

_Hace diez años… _

¡Al fin! Pensó Edward mientras conducía, ¡Al fin sus padres lo habían dejado! Después de tantos años pidiendo permiso para que lo dejaran ir a la casa de campo de su abuelo para poder pasar las vacaciones junto con sus mejores amigos, sus padres se lo habían permitido, y es que no tenían mucha opción, el chico ya tenía diecinueve años y se consideraba lo bastante grande para cuidarse a sí mismo, además no iba solo, iba con sus dos mejores amigos, Emmet y Jasper

-¡Eh, súbele a la música! –grito Emmet en el asiento trasero -¡Que venimos de fiesta! A Edward lo han dejado volar del nido, finalmente, finalmente.

Jasper rió junto con Edward, realmente los tres estaban emocionados. Edward conducía la camioneta que su padre le había prestado y el trío se sentía excepcionalmente realizado.

Bella salía de la pequeña cabaña que le habían asignado en el campamento Roxen. Campamento exclusivo de chicas, sus dos mejores amigas estaban con ella, dispuestas a vivir una aventura, o conocer a algún chico, lo cual para Bella era prácticamente lo mismo.

Su cabello castaño caía en unas cuantas ondas y traía puesto un bikini color negro, y un short gastado de mezclilla, Rosalie y Alice se adelantaron y de un clavado cayeron en el lago, ambas reían y se mojaban la una con la otra. A Bella no le gustaba mucho el agua ya que no sabía nadar.

-Bells la gallina- dijo Rosalie desde el agua –Clock, clock, clock.

Alice la miro divertida y comenzó a imitar a Rosalie, haciendo movimientos de gallina que comenzaron a irritar a Bella. Ninguna de sus amigas sabía que ella no sabía nadar, y es que a Bella no le gustaba parecer débil frente a nadie.

-Algún día les mostraré mis grandes habilidades para nadar –dijo Bella divertida, sin darse cuenta de que detrás de ella estaba Jessica, su archirrival en el campamento, quien sin saber de las debilidades de Bella la empujo hacia el agua.

Edward bajo del auto y dejo que el viento moviera su cabello, le gustaba la vista, estaba exactamente frente al lago y podía escuchar claramente el sonido de los pájaros y el sonido del agua correr su curso.

-¡Rápido, apreciador del arte! ¡Me quiero embriagar ya, ya, ya! –Grito Jasper detrás de él.

-Tómalo con calma, que tenemos el mes entero para poder embriagarnos.

Emmet y Jasper chocaron los cinco y comenzaron a sacar las cosas del maletero de la camioneta. Edward abrió la puerta de la cabaña y los chicos quedaron asombrados.

Era bastante grande, a pesar de que Edward había dicho que era "pequeña", había cinco habitaciones, y en cada una, una decoración diferente.

En el centro de la pared, había una chimenea enorme, y encima de esta se encontraba una foto de Edward con sus padres en sus trajes de políticos. Los padres de Edward se dedicaban a la política, su madre era gobernadora y candidata a la Presidencia y su padre era su director de campaña.

Cuando terminaron, el sol parecía brillar en lo alto, por lo que los chicos decidieron ir a nadar. Se tomaron una cerveza y comenzaron a hacer un concurso de clavados.

-¡Auxilio! –Se escucho la voz chillona del otro lado del lago -¡No sabe nadar!

Volvió a gritar, esta vez más desesperada. Los tres chicos salieron corriendo al encuentro de aquella voz y encontraron a una chica luchando por salir del agua.

-Yo voy –dijo Edward, mientras corría a encontrar a la pobre chica.

Nado lo más rápido que pudo y en cuanto llego, la chica estaba casi desmayada en el agua, Edward la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a nadar como pudo hasta la orilla, en el momento en el que llego, no pudo soltarla de sus brazos, ya que se quedó perdido en aquellos ojos achocolatados que lo miraban con agradecimiento.

…

Edward despertó bruscamente, había soñado con el día en el que había conocido a Bella, y podía decir que sus ojos y su mirada no habían cambiado mucho. Aunque ahora tenían un deje de reproche, seguían siendo los ojos café de los que Edward se había enamorado. Tanya ya no estaba a su lado y cuando reviso el despertador a su lado, ya eran las dos de la tarde.

Se dio una ducha rápida y salió al encuentro de todos.

-Lamento haberme despertado a esta hora, no sé lo que paso.

-No te preocupes –dijo Bella con una sonrisa –Les dije a todos que anoche te había visto con dolor fuerte de cabeza y que necesitabas descansar.

Edward la miro agradecido y el cosquilleo en sus labios por darle un beso comenzó a aparecer como cuando eran jóvenes.

…

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Edward, mientras acomodaba el cabello de la cara de la chica -¿Necesitas tu espacio?

La chica negó con violencia, lo cual hizo a Edward sonreír más de lo debido.

Bella se sentía a salvo en ese momento, en cuanto abrió los ojos pensó que estaba muerta, se había encontrado con los ojos verdes de un ángel, pero no de cualquier ángel, el ángel más hermoso de todo el cielo. En cuanto escucho su voz, pareció que toda el agua que había tragado e había convertido en un mar furioso en su estomago. Sus manos sudaban y no quería que él se alejase por ningún motivo. Y en cuanto vio su sonrisa, la descripción de lo que sintió Bella fue parecida a la de una paleta de hielo a plena luz del día.

-Gracias –murmuro levemente, antes de que sus dos amigas corrieran hasta ella, apartando un poco al cobrizo.

Bella se incorporó lentamente, y busco a Jessica, dispuesta a darle una patada en el trasero por darle un susto como aquel.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que no sabías nadar?- pregunto Alice preocupada, sin dejar de acariciar la mano de su mejor amiga.

-No tenía la necesidad.

Dijo Bella indiferente, sin dejar de ver al chico, quien al igual que ella no le despegaba la mirada, ni si quiera para disimular.

Ignorando a todos a su alrededor se levanto y tomo la mano del cobrizo.

-Bella Swan –dijo muy segura de sí misma, sacudiendo la mano del chico.

-Edward Cullen –respondió sonriente.

Los dos chicos que iban con Edward se acercaron a ellos, interrumpiendo aquella conexión que comenzaba a formarse.

-Ah, perdona, ellos son Jasper y Emmet.

-Hola, ¿estás bien? –preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo, Bella asintió levemente y se acerco un poco a sus amigas. En cuanto los chicos las vieron quedaron casi boquiabiertos.

-Ellas son, Rosalie y Alice –dijo Bella señalando a dos chicas con el cabello negro y la otra rubia, ambas con un bikini igual al de Bella –Alice, Rosalie, ellos son Emmet y Jasper.

Alice y Jasper inmediatamente quedaron prendados el uno con el otro, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y ambos se sonrojaron al notar la presencia de los otros a su alrededor.

-Bueno… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos- Emmet como siempre, rompiendo el encanto, pensó Edward, pero asintió.

-¿Crees que pueda verte en otro momento, Bella?- le susurró al oído, al momento en el que se despedían.

Bella sonrió y se acerco un poco más a él, poniendo a Edward más que nervioso.

-Te veré en aquel roble, en cuanto caiga el sol –contesto Bella, señalando el viejo roble al otro lado del lago.

-Te veré entonces.

Bella asintió levemente y volvió con sus amigas, al momento de irse, ambos se volvieron para poder mirarse, y todo el camino los chicos no dejaron de burlarse de Edward, y las chicas, emocionadas, pensaban en que usaría Bella para su encuentro.

…

-¿Dónde están las niñas? – pregunto después de unos minutos.

-Están en el lago, con Jacob y Tanya, parece que se han entendido bien –dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Algo de lo que podría ponerme celoso?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y Edward la imito, odiaba cuando Bella no entendía que él estaba bromeando ¿dónde había quedado la chica risueña de la que se había enamorado?

-Iré con ellos. ¿Quieres venir?

Bella negó con la cabeza y entro en la cabaña, fue entonces cuando Edward recordó que Bella jamás aprendió a nadar, a pesar de todos sus intentos fallidos por enseñarle.

Edward se acerco al pequeño muelle y apreció a sus pequeñas hijas con flotadores, las dos estaban en brazos del idiota del moreno, ambas divertidas mojaban a Tanya, quien les atacaba con leves gotas de agua. La escena hubiese sido perfecta, si el tal Jacob no estuviera ahí. Se puso las gafas de sol y sin querer miro hacia el roble en donde había tenido su primera cita con Bella.

…

Para Edward, parecía que el sol tardaba más de lo normal a propósito, estaba desesperado por ver a Bella, y también un poco nervioso. No sabía de qué hablarían ni de que pasaría.

-He visto como mirabas a la tal Alice –dijo Emmet en tono burlón –y he visto como te miraba ella también, tal vez deberían de hacer alguna clase de cita doble.

Jasper se sonrojo rápidamente, Jasper era un chico guapo, pero bastante fácil de avergonzar, tímido hasta la muerte, y silencioso en cuanto a una chica se trataba, esa era su definición de caballerosidad, el silencio.

-Tal vez, deberías callarte, y comenzar a buscar a alguien que te guste, o mejor aún, alguien que realmente te aguante.

Jasper se levantó molesto y le aventó un cojín en la cara.

-¡Vamos, Jazz! No quería sacar tu lado diva de nuevo.

Edward comenzó a reír al escuchar los gritos de sus amigos en las habitaciones traseras y observo como el cielo comenzaba a colorearse de anaranjado y violeta.

Bella estaba en su cabaña, junto con Rosalie y Annie, dándole los últimos toques a su look. Bella era un repelente de la moda, a diferencia de sus amigas, aunque Alice era la más femenina de las tres. Bella acomodo su cabello en una trenza y sentía que el tiempo se le iba de las manos, aún no estaba lista y ya comenzaba a oscurecerse afuera.

Con una playera de los Beatles y un short color negro, unas botas negras campistas y algunas pizcas de maquillaje, salió de la cabaña, con la cara fruncida de los nervios.

-Querida, sabes que a tu madre le daría un infarto si te viera con esas caras.

Bella intento relajarse, y dejar que su cara dejará de parecer una mueca burlona. Sus amigas le desearon suerte y comenzó a caminar hacia el viejo roble, tenía una pequeña lámpara en la mano, y la luz de esta le dejaba ver que la ausencia de una cabellera cobriza era más que evidente.

Edward, se había perdido un poco, y comenzaba a asustarse, hasta que una pequeña luz comenzó a acercarse hacia él. Al notar que había alguien caminando hacia la luz, la luz se detuvo.

-¿Edward? –era la voz de Bella, Edward corrió hasta ella.

-Bella, lo siento, me perdí, realmente no quería llegar tarde.

Una pequeña risita salió de los labios de Bella, contagiando a Edward, quien al escucharla se relajo un poco.

-Demonios, ¿Cómo no te has perdido? Mis habilidades de niño explorador, no me han servido de nada.

Bella volvió a reír y los dos caminaron juntos hasta el roble.

-Llevo viniendo aquí desde que tengo doce años, conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano.

Edward saco una pequeña manta de su mochila, y un termo con café, los dos se sentaron sobre la manta y disfrutaron del espectáculo que las estrellas comenzaban a ofrecerles.

-¿Crees que pase una estrella fugaz?

-No lo creo, no es como en las películas, que siempre que están dos chicos viendo las estrellas una aparece –respondió Bella sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

Edward asintió un poco decepcionado.

-¿Quieres café?

Bella negó con la cabeza y se alejo un poco.

-Soy alérgica al café- dijo apenada –en realidad soy alérgica a muchísimas cosas.

Los dos rieron juntos y comenzaron a hablar sobre todo acerca de sus vidas, los padres de Bella y el motivo por el cual estaba en aquel campamento.

-Lo siento- dijo Edward con la mirada baja.

-¿Por lo de mi hermana? No te preocupes, ya pasaron cinco años desde que falleció. Reneesme, era, mi vida, por así decirlo. Pero aprendí muchas cosas en este campamento, y conocí mucha gente, como Annie y Rosalie.

Edward la observo con admiración, a pesar de su edad la consideraba muy fuerte.

-Vaya, yo no sé que hubiera hecho. Sé que tal vez sea una comparación boba, pero cuando mi mejor amigo, Jasper, escaló una montaña con su padre, no supimos de ellos en un mes, las autoridades los daban por muertos –Hizo una leve pausa –Pero un día volvió, pero era sólo Jasper. Nunca ha querido decir lo que paso en aquel lugar, solo sabemos que volvió el solo.

Bella lo observo atenta, se sentía realmente atraída, y la historia, le hizo sentir que tenían un lazo cercano.

-Es tonto, no es lo mismo, pero…

Bella toco su brazo y la piel de ambos se erizo ante el contacto.

-En realidad, no es nada tonto, un amigo, puede ser mejor que un hermano, si sabes encontrar al indicado. Entiendo tu preocupación.

Se acercaron un poco más, y sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros unos de los otros. Bella podía sentir el embriagador aliento de Edward sobre su rostro y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, Edward la imito, el aliento de Bella se sentía cómodo sobre su rostro, y se imaginaba como se sentiría contra su boca.

Bella abrió un poco los ojos y vio el sol salir de las montañas.

-¡Demonios! –grito Bella, haciendo que Edward abriera los ojos y la mirara confundido –Nuestra supervisora, llega justo cuando amanece, tengo que irme o estaré en problemas.

Bella se levantó y comenzó a correr, pero Edward logró alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo.

-Espera, ¿podemos vernos de nuevo?

Bella asintió emocionada.

-¿Qué te parece en ese mismo roble?

Edward asintió y soltó suavemente su brazo.

-¡Procura no perderte! –grito a lo lejos.

…

_**Gracias por sus reviews ;) Si la hija de Bella y Edward, se llama igual que la hermana fallecida de Bella. **_


End file.
